


Alway27

by kudolan



Category: Taynew, offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudolan/pseuds/kudolan
Relationships: OffGun - Relationship, TayNew - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Alway27

“你到底要干什么？”Gun挣扎着想要下来，却被钟鹏一下子扔到床上。

“干什么？”钟鹏扑了上去，“你说呢？我们新婚之夜要干什么？”

Gun一下子明白过来，也不再挣扎，而是把手环在钟鹏的脖子上。

“哦豁，你就这么性急？”Gun说到，“楼下的残局你都不管了？”

“我家酒店，自然会有人为我收拾，”钟鹏一边脱去自己的西装，一边说到，“这个房间也是，我家的酒店，我自然知道那间房间最适合新婚初夜。”

经这么一提醒，Gun才发现自己身下的床不是一般的柔软，他捏了捏身下，惊叹出来。

“钟鹏，你们酒店还有水床！”

“怎么？是不是很刺激？”钟鹏脱下Gun的西装，开始着手解开那烦人的衬衫扣字，“等下就让你知道有多爽。”

薄荷的香气夹杂着橙味充斥在整个房间里。尽管之前已经做过了很多次，但这一次当钟鹏进入的时候，Gun整个人都颤抖了起来，因为这一次，钟鹏并没有戴套，就这么单刀阔斧的闯了进来。他面对着钟鹏，坐在他的大腿上，双腿夹紧了钟鹏的腰，双手死死的环住钟鹏的脖子以保持平衡，而水床的弹性也让钟鹏每一次颠簸都插入的更深更急。Gun仰起自己的脖子，钟鹏却低下头去啃噬他的胸口，身下的刺激和胸口的肿胀让Gun不自觉的咬紧了唇。

“Gun……喜欢吗？小Gun？”钟鹏抬起头看着那个咬着唇的人，“是不是很爽？”

“嗯啊……啊啊……”Gun想要开口回答，却一松口便不自觉的叫了出来。

钟鹏抬头看着这个泪眼摩挲的人，想起了他在海边见到他的情形，他那个时候还不知道，这个笑容甜美的男孩，会让他这么放不开，丢不下……哪怕是知道他经历过这么多事情后，他也没有办法从他的身边离开，反而只想护着他一辈子。

“啊啊啊……慢……慢一点啊，混蛋，你……你他妈的……慢一点。”

随着钟鹏节奏的加快，Gun渐渐暴露出自己的本性，不再是那个拘泥的可爱的小男孩，而是开始散发出性格的另一面。

而钟鹏则更是开心极了，他看着这个一边骂着脏话，一边央求他的人，更加疯狂的想要占有他，于是他也很顺然的落到了行动上，每一次撞击都格外用力，仿佛真的想穿透他一般。

“对我打开心扉吧，Gun，”钟鹏狠狠地顶了上去，撞开深处的小口，“让我标记你，彻底的标记你。”

“你个混蛋！”Gun知道了钟鹏的意图，抗议着，“你不是知道我是什么样的吗？来啊，标记我啊，快他妈的标记我。”

钟鹏听闻后便不由分说一个挺身挤了进去，然后全然交代了出来。

“啊啊啊啊……”强烈的疼痛让Gun嘶吼着，体内的所有热量都汇聚在身下让他喷射了出来，同时他也明显感觉到了身体在逐渐产生变化，体内的信息素也全部集中在身体内最疼痛的那一点，燃烧了起来。

“Gun，我标记你了，”钟鹏抬起头吻住Gun的唇，“你是我的了，你永远都是我的了。”

眼角的泪水不自觉沿着脸庞滑落至两人缠绵的吻中，Gun搂紧了钟鹏的脖子，如同想要把自己融化在这个吻之中。

在结束了漫长的亲吻之后，Gun觉得体内的热量在逐渐减退，也渐渐冷静了下来。

“太疼了，”Gun皱着眉头说着，“原来被标记这么疼。”

钟鹏感觉到下身顶端的粘稠感逐渐消失，便终于舍得抬起Gun让自己退了出来，并用手指探了探，确定没有精液遗漏出来。

“小Gun，你怎么这么棒，吸收的这么快？”钟鹏摸了摸Gun的肚子，“那这里，会不会很快就会有我们的孩子了？”

“哪有这么快……”Gun拍了走钟鹏的手，“今天不要有第二轮了好吗？我真的好疼。”

“咦，你原来还想有第二轮的？”钟鹏捏着他的脸，“你就这么饥渴？”

“还不是你之前的原因！”Gun红了脸。

“好啦，我知道你很疼，好好休息吧。”钟鹏抱着Gun躺下，并把他拉入怀中。

“钟鹏，你知道吗？我是真的很爱你，”Gun沉默了一会，终于开口说着，“可能一开始并不是，但是后来是真的爱你。”

“知道啦，淘气鬼，”钟鹏摸着他的头发，“你是我的Omega，以后不管发生了什么，我会陪着你，一起面对。”

“好。”得到了钟鹏的回答，本身就已经很疲惫的Gun终于安心的闭上了眼睛，在温暖的怀抱中渐渐入睡。

郑明心&林阳家

林阳和郑明心回到家后，都累的站不起来，两人把睡着的噗噗放好后，均瘫在沙发上不想起来。

“你先去洗澡啦，”郑明心用脚踢了踢林阳。

“不要，你先去啦，我休息一下。”林阳懒懒散散的答复着，然后和郑明心相互看了一眼，笑了出来。

“早知道婚礼是这么累人的事情，我就不答应钟鹏补办我们的婚礼了。”林阳抱怨着，“真的好累。”

“就是嘛，还好我们是配角，趁人不注意遛回了席位，否则现在早就饿死了。”郑明心回应道。

“也是，这么看来啊，Gun和钟鹏更可怜，”林阳说着，“不仅一套套仪式走了下来，还被这个那个盯着喝酒。哈哈，那些军官真厉害，喝起酒来不含糊。”

“你觉得他们现在会不会也累瘫在沙发上起不来？”郑明心笑了出来，“可怜啊这俩人。”

“过来，阿心，”林阳拍了拍大腿，让郑明心躺了过来，一边薅着他的头发，一边在他耳边轻声说道，“但是呢，你要知道Alpha再累，遇到Omega，也会有无限体力。”

“嗷，你说什么呢，”郑明心刚枕上林阳大腿就又弹了起来，“走了，我去洗澡了。”

“一起嘛阿心，”林阳再次捞回郑明心，在他耳边说道，“别忘了，今天也是我们的洞房花烛。”

“不要啦！真的很累了，”郑明心笑着在林阳怀里挣扎，“让我去洗澡啦！”

“好吧好吧，今天先放过你，”林阳看着郑明心的确有些疲惫的样子，终究有些不忍心地放开了他，但又不甘心地可怜兮兮地央求道，“阿心，明天能补上吗？”

“补你个头！”

“嗷，阿心，人家是Alpha嘛！人家也想要新婚之夜嘛！”

郑明心没有理他，而是站了起来，拿起毛巾走向浴室。

正当林阳哭丧着脸的时候，郑明心又停住了，站在浴室门口，喊住了他。

“阿阳，”郑明心笑着，“明天我联系我姐把噗噗接到我爸妈家住几天。”

“啊？”林阳抬起头一脸茫然的看着郑明心

“白痴，”郑明心笑的更厉害了，“我啊，记着你的发情期呢，新婚之夜，不好吗？”

“嗷嗷嗷！”林阳叫唤了起来。


End file.
